Ghosts
Ghosts, in Dusk, are not based on Wraith: the Oblivion. Instead, a slightly modified version of the general spirit rules used in Mage/Werewolf are in place. Ghosts have rage, willpower and mana. They might have limited memories of talents, skills and knowledges from thier time among the living, they don't have attributes and abilities as such. Rage For a ghost, rage is the passion that consumes, the fire that compells them to defy of the Circle of Life and a natural end. Ghosts can attack other ghosts (and intruders into the Dark Umbra) to sharpen teeth or claws or empower certain charms. After a ghost uses its Willpower to hit an opponent, it uses Rage to determine dice of damage. Rage also determines the difficulty to hit a spirit (sets the target difficulty when a ghost is attacked) and establishes its dice pool for what would be strength-based rolls for living creatures. Willpower Willpower establishes what would be most dexterity-based and stamina-based rolls for the living. It provides mental coherency and control over its force and form for a ghost. Actions like flying through the ghostlands, attempting to strike down an opponent, acrobatic manuevers and giving chase are controlled by willpower. 6 is the standard difficulty for normal actions.Likewise, ghosts use willpower to resist each other's spirit charms and most other types of magic and psychic abilities. For Initiative, ghosts roll willpower + 1d10. Mana The Dark Umbra, unlike the Umbra, has very little to offer its spirits to "feed" themselves- except each other and places called haunts where the Shroud between the ghostlands and the terrestrial world is thin. Ghosts tend to remain within their haunts as much as possible and draw mana from there. Mediums and other living creatures are also a source of mana, but typically the ghost has to cross the Shroud into the physical world and possess specific charms like Consumption in order to obtain mana in this matter. Ghosts use mana exactly as Shifters and Umbral spirits use gnosis; in Dusk, there's no significant difference except nomenclature. Ghosts use mana for all social and mental based rolls such as perception, seduction, intimidation and most charms. Essence or Power A ghost's essence or power is ultimately the total source of its being. Ghosts, like other spirits, have to expend this energy in order to utilize charms, cross into the living lands. They are constantly hungry, like vampires and eager to regain essence through any means possible. The "Life" of a Ghost Preying upon other ghosts is one of the easiest ways to do so, easier than stealing it from the living. Or at least that used to be the case before 1999 when the 6th Maelstrom struck across the Dark Umbra. It raged for sixteen years, until 2004, weakening the Shroud in many places and outright "cracking" it in others. Many ghosts perished during this event. However, since the Maelstrom has retreated and calmed (mostly), many new ghosts have sprung into existence with a growing population of restless dead discovering easy access to re-possess their own bodies and otherwise interact with the terrestrial world in nightmarish ways. Not all ghosts are evil. Far from it. Some ghosts retain memories and desires of their human life and dedicate themselves to protecting the people, places and things that they loved. They can become spirit guides, spirit allies, mentors and guardians. However, such benevolent ghosts are uncommon compared to the wrathful, hungry masses that lack their morality and simply live a "kill or be killed", "hunt or be hunted" afterlife. *Ghost Creation *The Dark Umbra *Spirit Charms *Ghosts & Mediums *The Orphic Circle *Orpheus *List of Current Ghosts *List of Current Mediums Category:spirits Category:ghosts